The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is known that underwear is a type of undergarment that is worn under outer garments, such as pants or shorts, often next to the skin. Underwear help keep outer garments from contamination by dirt or sweat and protect body parts against chafing from contact of outerwear. Underwear also serve to shape the body and provide support for parts of it, and in cold weather help the wearer to keep warm. Underwear can be used to support the male genitals.
In many instances, underwear is fabricated from an elastic waistband which completely encompasses the wearer's waist. However, the presence of such resilient material across the abdomen can restrict breathing and reduce comfort. Further, men's underwear also frequently include elastic material surrounding the openings for the wearer's legs. When elastic material is affixed by stitching in a much elongated condition to the textile material of which the garment is made in the area about these openings, then bunching of the underwear can cause both chafing and discomfort.
In addition, the design and pattern of the textile material commonly used to make a substantial portion of the anterior side of underwear often includes an elastic or stretchable material, or a textile material which otherwise exhibits considerable resilience. When donned, such men's underwear will commonly exert force upon the male reproductive organs, that is, the penis, and the scrotum containing the testicles. This force elevates and presses the male reproductive organs against the pubic area of the torso or between the wearer's legs. Accordingly, such restrictive underwear do not permit the male reproductive organs to be suspended naturally.
Generally, it is not unusual for a wearer to experience discomfort when rubbing or chafing occurs between the heavy inner thighs of both legs in the crotch. Such discomfort or irritation may be enhanced at higher temperatures in hot climates and particularly for obese and physically active individuals. To help solve this constraint issue, looser fitting underwear, such as boxers can be worn. With boxers, air draft is good during the use.
However, during the use of boxers, a cuticle of a testicle is liable to adhere closely to the inside of a thigh. Therefore, there is feeling of physical disorder. In order to eliminate this feeling of physical disorder, during driving, physical active or in the presence of other people, it may be possible that while legs are opened the adhering is released or the location of the pubic region is changed. However, it is difficult to conduct such action during physical activity and driving, because of interference with driving or the physical activity. Also it is difficult to conduct such action in the presence of other people, because of embarrassment.
It is known that a relaxed, natural position for the genitals helps to lower the temperatures to which the testicle is subjected. Also, by reducing chafing between the inner thighs, heat may be reduced. In this manner, the rate and quality of spermatogenesis is increased, and greater heat dissipation is facilitated. In addition, the natural position of the testicle and phallus positively influences the operation of sex hormones and metabolism.
Other proposals have involved male undergarments that prevent chafing and comfortable support of the genitals. The problem with these undergarments is that they do not provide a built in barrier between the buttocks, the thighs and the genitals, while also retaining the scrotum, the testicles and phallus in a natural position. Even though the above cited male underwear meets some of the needs of the market, an anti-chafing underwear provides a protective underwear for males that is configured to minimize abrasive skin-to-skin contact from the wearer's mid-thigh up to the waist, including the skin between the buttocks, of the upper thigh, the inner thigh, the scrotum, the testicles, and the phallus, while still retaining the genitals in their natural relaxed position is still desired.